unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
Merger movements
Throughout the histories of the members of the United Chans, there have been several merger movements '''in which users of two or more chans have pushed towards the unification of their chans. The potential for a merger played a large part in the efchan status dilemma. Current mergers '''Reunified Ponychan (Ponychan+MLPchan) Serious talks for a merger between Ponychan and MLPchan occured in June of 2013, but they died down after controversy surrounding the talks themselves. Eventually, the idea of a reunified Ponychan was brought up again in April of 2015, and this time went through. Ponychan and MLPchan merged on 26 April, 2015. United GETchan (GETchan+Lunachan+/ref/) With the collapse of the USSC and the subsequent fall of GETchan, Lunachan and /ref/ extended a hand to the remnants of the chan, and the three merged on 25 September, 2015. The chan still faces issues with stagnation to this day, however. Potential mergers Gefchan (GETchan+efchan) The idea of a GETchan-efchan merger goes back a long way, but it was initially satirical seeing as the two chans did not get along. With the conclusion of the GETchan-efchan conflict, the two chans formed closer ties with each other. Upon the efchan status dilemma, GETchan offered to merge both sites into a single chan, Gefchan. This offer remained a large candidate throughout the whole dilemma, before Cross Breeze and Doc Lee offered to take over as admins. MLPchan also offered to merge with efchan. Reunified USSC (GETchan+/leftypol/+Bunkerchan) Ever since the fall of the first USSC and the United GETchan merger, there have been ideas for a second, stronger USSC. As of current, this has not been fulfilled and it remains on paper for now. Unitedchan (Ponychan+efchan+GETchan) There has been a push for a merger between Ponychan and one of its remaining offshoots, efchan, plus GETchan. The names Unitedchan and PONEchan has been thrown around, though the latter does not bode well with the users of the two non-pony chans. Nonetheless there was a vigourous flag-making campaign for the idea during the efchan status dilemma. The idea of this merger seems unlikely to many, but to others it is a feat waiting to be accomplished. Past mergers Tymoon (Stevenchan+GETchan) Stevenchan and GETchan were originally different chans on the same website. Initially the two got along, but relations between the two began to deteriorate as disagreements over rules began to surface. Eventually GETchan split from Tymoon, leaving Stevenchan the sole chan there. Before the split, they were known as getchan.tymoon.eu and stevenchan.tymoon.eu. After the split, Stevenchan took its place as the sole chan of Tymoon, chan.tymoon.eu. USSC (GETchan+/leftypol/+/ref/) The Union of Soviet Socialist Channels was a loose confederation between GETchan, /leftypol/, and /ref/ that never resulted in a full-on merger. It was a very ambitious project that did not pan out in the end, but the idea of it still exists in the minds of many users. After its collapse, /ref/ and GETchan did indeed merge, along with Lunachan, but this was not done under the name of the USSC.